de jager en de prooi
by cureblacknagisa123
Summary: this story os originaly from rednovember the the hunter and prey thats the link for the english story /s/2377707/1/
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, iedereen ik wil jullie even zeggen

Hallo, iedereen ik wil jullie even zeggen

avatar behoort niet toe aan mij

dit verhaal ook niet, het originele verhaal is geschreven in het engels en van rednovember is. dit is de link /s/2377707/1/

ik heb dit persoonlijk gevraagd aan haar of ik dit verhaal mocht schrijven in het Nederlands en dat mocht

deze rede is dat Nederlandstalige dit verhaal ook goed kunnen lezen

geef daarom geen slechte commentaar ofzo.

nog veel leesplezier

Hello, everybody I want to say

avatar belongs not to me

this story belongs not to me, the original story is from rednovember and is English here is the link /s/2377707/1/

I have asked this personally of I may write this story in Netherlands

the reason I asked is that Netherlanders this story good can understand

give no bad reviews because of that

much read pleasure

sry for my bad English xd


	2. h1 gevangen

Hoofdstuk 1:gevangen

**Hoofdstuk 1:gevangen.**

Katara zuchtte wanneer ze langzaam de warmwaterbron betrede, een beetje water stroomde over de rand toen ze in het water zonk tot haar schouders. Het was een vermoeiende week geweest. Prins Zuko van de vuurnatie had hun bezig gehouden door te gaan rennen van hem en zijn soldaten. Het leek er uit alsof Katara, Sokkan en Aang gingen zitten op de grond, een kampvuur bouwde, slaapten, appa wat rust geven voor al het vliegen wat ze deden, dat Zuko en zijn soldaten altijd in de buurt waren, wachtend om hun te vangen. Ze waren bijna enkele keren gevangengenomen ze konden meestal net ontsnappen.

Ze hadden 2 ganse dagen gevlogen voordat ze appa wat slaap gunden. Ze besloten te landen op een van de grotere eilanden die er in de oceaan onder hen, een met een natuurlijke warmwaterbron voor versoepeling van hun vermoeide spieren. Het eiland waar ze stopten was groter dan de meeste kleine rotsen die uit de oceaan staken, maar had geen menselijke nederzettingen. Groot genoeg voor een heel eiland zoektocht van vuurmeesters voor het vinden van de groep (het zou enkele dagen duren voor ze hadden gevonden met zo een omvang voor een eiland), maar klein genoeg zodat hier niemand anders zou leven.

Katara nam eerst een warm bad, veel aan de ergernis van Sokka, haar oudere broer. Aang vond het oké. Hij was een heel goed kind. Ze wist dat ze soms gemeen en jaloers was op de dingen die Aang kon, ze keek altijd wat hij deed en probeerde het na te doen. Soms werkte het en soms ook niet.

Voordat ze helemaal in bad sprong, wou ze zeker zijn of Sokka een oogje in het zeil hield.

"ik wil dat je op de uitkijk staat, oké?" vroeg ze aan hem terwijl ze haar andere kleren klaarlegde.

"waarvoor? Er is niemand anders op dit eiland buiten ons en Aang" zei hij, terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.

"precies." Ze keek even naar hem en ging daarna achter een boom staan om haar uit te kleden.

"ben je bang dat aan kijkt? Hij is een 12 jaar oude jongen. Ik ben zeker dat hij nog niet eens in zijn pubertijd zit." Sokka ploeterde verder in de modder met zijn voeten rond een andere boom, maar Katara wist dat Sokka gewoon wat toneel speelde, hij zou zeker de wacht houden, hij was haar grote broer toch, na alles.

"wel, je weet nooit. Plus, elke keer we stopten voor te rusten in deze ganse week, duikten er vuurmeesters op voor ons te vangen."

Sokka moest wel overeenkomen met zijn zus want dat was waar. "oké, ik zal wel op de uitkijk staan." Hij draaide zich om, en kruiste zijn armen over elkaar terwijl zij in de warmwaterbron betrede.

"en waag jij ook niet om te gluren."

"ziek." Mopperde hij terwijl hij het vuil van zijn boemerang af haalde "of jij iets hebt om te laten zien."

Katara besliste om niet te reageren op het commentaar en gewoon te genieten vaan haar verdiend bad.

Een half uur later wanner ze klaar was, was het Sokka's beurt. Hij had niemand nodig om op de uitkijk te staan, sinds dat hij zo groot, sterk en mannelijk was. Katara wandelde terug naar het strand waar Aang het kamp al had opgezet.

"is appa oké?" vroeg ze aan Aang, die aan het vuur zat en meer hout erbij gooide.

"ja, alleen heeft hij alleen nog wat rust nodig."

"wel, hopelijk kunnen we de ganse nacht hier verblijven."

Aang keek wat rond met zijn grote, heldere ogen."wel, ik heb hier niemand anders gezien dan ons, misschien zijn we verder van de vuurmeesters dan we dachten."

Katara haalde haar schouders op en rolde haar slaapzak uit. Het zou goed voelen om nog eens op vaste grond te slapen in plaats van iets levend wat beweegt en 100 meter boven de grond vliegt."ik kruip er vroeg in, oké?"

"oké" was het simpele antwoord van Aang.

Wat later hoorde Katara haar broer terug komen van de warmwaterbron en vroeg of Aang er nu in wou. Aang ging naar zijn bad. Katara hoorde dat Sokka langs haar ging liggen in zijn slaapzak.

Katara wist niet wanneer Aang terug kwam, want de volgende keer dat ze wakker werd stond de maan hoog aan de zwarte hemel alles was stil behalve het normale gesnurk van Sokka en het geslaap van Aang of Momo.

Se wist snel waarom ze wakker werd, haar blaas begon luid te protesteren. Vlug nam ze haar grote blauwe eskimo pels. Ze besloot om rap te gaan plassen tussen de bomen of tussen de struiken voordat ze terug in haar warme slaapzak kroop. Het was niet echt koud gewoon er wat tussenin.

Katara stopte bij de eerste boom, maar ze ging toch maar verder in het bos.ze wou niet dat de 2 jongens haar achterblijfsel van haar nachtelijke trip zouden ontdekken en ze was te moe om een gat te graven met haar vermoeide handen.

Ze liep snel wat verder in het bos een beetje verder dan de warmwaterbronnen waar ze een goed plekje had gevonden om haar zaken te doen.

Zodra ze klaar was, draaide ze haar om, om zo terug te keren naar het kamp, maar wat verder zag ze licht. Voor het landen, hadden de 3 op het eiland gecheckt of er menselijke nederzettingen waren, maar ze hadden toen niks gezien.

Het kan niet zijn…nee. Katara voelde een golf van angst en teleurstelling over haar heen gaan. Het moeten vuurmeesters zijn! En appa heeft nog niet eens voldoende rust. Hoe konden ze deze keer ontsnappen.

Voordat ze in paniek schoot, volgde ze het licht tot ze bij de bron van licht kwam. Ze wou de jongens niet onnodig wakker maken wie weet was het gewoon een reflectie van een beek of zo. De wandeling was langer dan ze had gedacht, en omdat het zo donker was verwarde haar zicht. Het duurde 15 minuten om een plek te zoeken waar je een goed uitzicht had. Ze was dicht genoeg kunnen komen om te zien wat het was en ja, het was licht uit fakkels. Ze was moe en was ongefocusd.

Plotseling struikelde ze over een boomwortel en viel hard neer op haar ellebogen. Ze liet een schreeuw uit van de pijn ("SHIT") ze hield haar hand voor haar mond voordat ze weer eens zou vloeken., ze wist zeker dat de vijand haar had gehoord maar ze wenste dat dat niet zo was.

Ze hoorde geroep en zag dat het licht steeds dichter bij haar kwam. Haar wens was niet aanhoord.

Ze maakte haar voet los, en stond op van de grond, en begon zo snel mogelijk naar het kamp te lopen. Ze hoorde de soldaten achter haar aan lopen en hoorde de struiken en boombladeren ritselen, maar ze wist niet of ze haar blijven volgen of haar laten gaan. Ze hoopte dat ze het 2de deden.

"grijp haar!" beveelt een stem die haar bekend voorkwam, een stem die was gevuld met arrogantie, woeden en een beetje frustratie.

De soldaten die haar achtervolgde (was prins Zuko er ook bij?) zeilden de ganse dag op een schip en waren goed uitgerust. Katara daarintegen was al een tijdje in het bos aan het rondlopen. Ze was moe en wist dat ze het niet lang zou volhouden om zo snel te rennen.

Toen ze halverwege was van het kamp realiseerde ze zich dat ze de vuurmeesters recht naar hun doel lokte namelijk de avatar. Ze bracht Aang en Sokka direct in gevaar. Ze liep snel in een andere richting naar een onbekend deel van het eiland.Als ze nog zo een keer een grotedraai maakten zouden ze gewoon dat ene pad blijven volgen. Inplaats daarvan maakte ze verschillende draaien en bochten die uit de richting van het kamp lagen. Ze voelde dat de jagers steeds dichter bij haar kwamen, de prooi.

Na 10 minuten snel rennen, was ze erg moe en moest erg hard hoesten. Maar ze bleef doorren ten koste wat het kost. Buiten rennen had ze geen ander vast plan. Verstoppen? Als ze een grot had gevonden kon ze zich daarin verstoppen voordat de vuurmeesters haar zagen, er was geen ontsnappen mogelijk.

Door te slaan en te duwen was ze eindelijk uit het bos. Ze realiseerde dat ze terug op het strand was. Se stopte en draaide wat rond, en wist dat ze niet terug in het bos kan want dan zouden de vuurmeesters haar vangen.

_Stomme,_dacht ze, _je bent een watermeester__**. Ga in **__het water!_ Ze ging in het water tot aan haar middel. En draaide om om zo haar vijanden te zien.

Een hele groep van hen, minstens een dozijn mannen kwamen uit het bos gelopen 5 seconden nadat zij in het water was Zuko liep voorop.

"wel, wel, wel kijk wat ik deze avond heb gevangen." Zijn intense gouden ogen staarde vanuit zijn gezicht met litteken naar Katara. Katara zou eerst haar oogcontact niet breken en dan haar zwakte niet tonen. Maar na een paar seconden ( wat aanvoelde als een jaar) kon ze het niet meer laten en keek naar de golven dia tegen de voeten van de prins golfden.

"denk je dat je water je deze keer kan redden." Grinnikte en lachte hij, voordat hij niet meer zou kijken naar Katara. "laat zien wat je kunt." Hij wade zich een weg door het water en kwam steeds dichter bij haar.

Katara focuste op haar trillende handen en zende een water zweep, de sterkste die ze kon maken en sloeg daarmee tegen de prins die steeds maar dichterbij kwam. Hij stuurde daarintegen een grote golf van hitte uit zijn handen en keek heel geconcentreerd.

De kracht van het vuur was zo warm dat Katara het voelde langs haar gezicht afgaan.

Ze sloeg in paniek, ze keek naar de kant van het strand, overal stonden soldaten die haar tegenhielden om niet te kunnen ontsnappen. ze was gevangen. Ze had net zo een fijn idee verstoppen in het water, haar element, maar in deze zwakke toestand was het onmogelijk voor haar. Ze was helemaal uitgeteld. Als die soldaten alleen uit de weg gingen. Maar ze wist dat de wachters sneller konden lopen op het land dan te zwemmen in het water.

Zwak stak ze haar handen omhoog en probeerde het water te duwen in het water en zo een grote golf te creëren en zo de soldaten laten omvallen. De golf werd zeer groot en de soldaten liepen stil achterwaarts. Prins Zuko draaide om en zag wat er gebeurde en draaide zich terug naar Katara en vuurde 2 reusachtige vuurballen op haar af aan elke kant van haar hoofd. Katara verloor de controle over de golf en de golf verdween. Ze sloeg nog harder in paniek en ontwijktte de 2 vuurballen.

"het is al laat, tijd om dit af te maken." Prins Zuko maakte een gigantische vuurbal

Tussen zijn 2 handen en liet het los op Katara.

Met haar laatste energie, weende ze en maakte een schild van oceaan water voor de aanval. Prins Zuko was verrast, maar was nog niet verslagen. Hij stuurde een grote stroom van vuur op het schild, want hij wist dat Katara zwakker werd.

En dat was. Traag voelde ze haar energie zakken, net als het schild wat steeds kleiner werd. Ze probeerde het toch nog steeds groot te houden ook al wist ze dat dit het einde was.

Katara huilde en het schild brak, het vuur raakte haar linkerhand en ze schreeuwde van de pijn. Ze verloor haar balans en viel om in het water. Ze zag bijna niks meer. Het laatste wat ze zag was de triomfelijke lach op prins Zuko zijn gezicht.

Zuko die haar zag vallen wade zich een weg en slingerde ze over haar schouder voordat ze zou verdrinken in haar eigen element. Daarna liep hij terug naar de troepen aan de waterkant.

"We zijn klaar voor deze avond. Ik neem haar terug mee naar het schip." Zei hij "omdat zij hier is zal de avatar er zeker ook zijn zoek voor hen en kom pas terug als jullie hem hebben gevonden."

"maar heer deze plek is zo groot het duurt minstens een week om over het hele eiland te zoeken." Zei de kapitein van de groep

"het maakt niet uit hoe lang het duurt." Zei Zuko

De kapitein liep snel naar de soldaten en verdween in het bos.

Prins Zuko liep terug naar zijn vloot van schepen met Katara over zijn schouder "en als we hem niet vinden hebben we nog altijd een plan" grinnikte hij in zichzelf


	3. h2 de tafels zijn gekeerd

Hoofdstuk 2 : de tafels zijn gekeerd

**Hoofdstuk 2 : de tafels zijn gekeerd.**

Toen Zuko terug aankwam op zijn schip legde hij Katara in een klein net opgeknapt kamertje. Net voordat hij een wit laken over Katara wou leggen zag hij dat haar kleren nat waren. Er vloog een rare gedachte door zijn hoofd maar liet geen emoties of expressies op zijn gezicht zien. Een prins mocht immers nooit zijn emoties laten zien ook niet als hij alleen was en zeker niet in bijzijn van anderen.

Er waren geen enkele vrouwen aan boord buiten Katara. Zuko zorgde ervoor dat de wachters niks zouden proberen te doen met Katara. Hij liep naar het meisje stil en voet voor voet. De kleren waren vuil en nat.

Hij dacht wat in zichzelf. Waar kwam deze suffige en aardige kant van hem vandaan? Hij zat midden in een oorlog op zoek naar de beroemde avatar, die de vuurnatie kon helpen de wereld over te nemen. Of alles zou vernietigen, hem, zijn vader en alle andere van de vuurnatie.

_Niks,_ herhaalde hij in zichzelf, _niks_ zou hem stoppen om zijn doel te bereiken. En zeker niet een zwak watermeester meisje in een kleine kamer.

Hij moest de avatar vinden, en zou het meisje gebruiken om de laatste luchtmeester te vinden. Maar hij zou het meisje niet erg goed kunnen gebruiken als ze erg ziek hij zou zijn en zo onmogelijk informatie kunnen geven over de avatar.

Snel voordat Zuko zijn gedachten veranderde, deed Zuko Katara's blauwe kleed uit (gelukkig werd ze niet wakker). Tot zijn verwondering droeg het meisje nog een kleed tussen het blauwe kleed. Dit was zeer dun en ook nat. Hij wende zijn ogen af en besliste dat het meisje moest overleven. Hij had nog ergere dingen gezien dan halfnaakte meisjes (zoals dode mensen op een oorlogsveld) maar godzijdank was hij een prins. Hij bedoelde niet dat hij overal alle meisjes zou uitkleden.

Hij trok een wit laken over Katara, en liep naar buiten hij gaf een bevel aan 2 soldaten zij moesten de kamer bewaken en niemand binnen laten alleen de prins en een dienaar die haar eten bracht en haar zou verzorgen. Het meisje was de sleutel naar de avatar hij zou er voor zorgen dat het meisje niks overkwam.

Toen de prins verder liep zagen de 2 soldaten dat Zuko de kleren van het meisje in zijn handen had de 2 soldaten kregen toen wat rare gedachten maar zeiden niks.

Hij stapte af van zijn schip en stond zo terug op het eiland hij merkte de troepen op die op zij bevel achter de avatar waren aan het zoeken ze kwamen terug met lege handen. Ze trilden en waren zeer moe. Voordat de irritante kapitein iets kon zeggen of met een stom excuus afkwam stak Zuko zijn hand op hij was een beetje teleurgesteld. Hij had ook niet verwacht dat een klein groepje soldaten de avatar en het meisje haar broer zou vinden. Het was een te kleine groep om over zo een groot eiland te zoeken. Hij bevoelde de soldaten te gaan slapen in de cabines op het schip. Hij had nog wel wat andere zaken te regelen.

Hij beklom de heuvels in de duinen tot waar het zand en gras en bos elkaar kruiste. Hij koos een stevige boom en nam een scherp mes in zijn linkerhand. Hij had al een plan bedacht hoe hij de kleren van Katara zou behandelen.

Hij gooide de kleren van Katara in de lucht. Hij nam zijn mes vakkundig vast en maakte de kleren vast aan de stevige boomstam. Hij wist dat de avatar deze boodschap wel zou begrijpen. Hij draaide om en ging naar zijn schip hij bevoel de kapitein onmiddellijk te vertrekken.

Wanneer Katara eindelijk wakker werd had ze het zeer koud, en moest ze weer dringend plassen. Ze kon niets doen tegen de temperatuur en de damp. Ze had net opgemerkt dat ze alleen haar ondergoed nog aan had en haar kleren weg waren. Ze probeerde niet te denken wie haar had uitgekleed ze hoopte dat het een vrouw was geweest.

Een bruin-rode tuniek en een lange zwarte broek hingen over de stoel die vastgenageld was aan de vloer waar ze was . Waarschijnlijk was ze op een schip de meubelstukken waren zwaar en stonden stevig vast op de grond zodat ze niet stuk zouden gaan tijdens een hevige storm.

Ontsnappen stond als eerste in haar gedachten, maar ze kon moeilijk half naakt in het schip gaan rondlopen maar nu ze de kleren had opgemerkt kon ze weg. Ze nam de tuniek en inspecteerde het. Er waren mysterieuze plekken op en het rookte alsof het niet gewassen was. Het was een beetje te groot voor haar schouders en armen maar ze rolde haar mouwen op zodat haar handen vrij waren. Het shirt was redelijk lang maar daar kon ze niks aan doen. Er was geen riem of zo. De broek was redelijk lang maar spande aan haar heupen.( niets om te laten zien hè Sokka dacht ze) ze rolde de broek op tot aan haar knieën zodat ze zeker niet zou struikelen.

Nu dat ze kleren had. Ging ze zoeken voor een pot in de kamer. Niet dat er veel was om te doorzoeken. Een kot, een stoel, een kussen en een lakenwaren de enige spullen in de kamer. Er was zelfs geen raam, maar toch hoorde het water stromen aan de andere kant van de muur. Ze vaarde door de oceaan, dit betekende dat ze weg vaarde van het eiland. Ze stopte er mee om aan ingewikkelde dingen te denken tot nu toe. De kamer was zeer klein waar ze wat claustrofobisch van werd. Ze moest echt aan andere dingen denken voordat ze in paniek zou schieten.

Ze stapte naar de deur en begon er op te kloppen. "hallo, is daar iemand?" . ze rammelde wat met de deurknop, de deur was natuurlijk gesloten.

De wachters keken elkaar heel ongemakkelijk aan. De prins had niet gezegd wat ze moesten doen als het meisje wakker werd.

Katara ergerde zich en dacht dat ze nooit iemand vond ze schoot wat in paniek. Ze konden haar toch niet helemaal alleen laten op dat schip. Ze begon harder te slaan op de deur " HEY! Hey! Laat me hieruit!" riep ze.

Een wachter keek naar zijn partner, die een kleine snor had."misschien moeten we de prins gaan halen?"

Snorremans knikte en ging weg, die nog even naar de deur keek. Het meisje begon nog meer kabaal te maken en harder op de deur te slaan.

"hey, HEY JULLIE SUFFERDS! Ik kan jullie wel horen!" alle mensen negeerde Katara die haar dus ook steeds kwader maakten. Waarom luisterde niemand naar haar?

"hou je mond." Zei de ene soldaat. Hopelijk geraakte hij niet in de problemen voor het praten met de gevangene. Prins Zuko gaf veel om de veiligheid van het meisje, en straffen zouden volgen als er iets zou gebeuren met het meisje.

Snorremans kwam terug en had een touw in zijn handen. "de prins komt binnen een minuutje. Hij wil dat we haar nu vastbinden."

Toen de soldaten binnenkwamen zagen ze dat het meisje achteruitstapte van hen. "wie zijn jullie?" ze had verwacht dat prins Zuko binnen zou komen.

Zonder een zwaard begonnen de 2 haar handen vast te binden en daarna bonden ze haar vast aan de stoel. Eerst stribbelde ze wat tegen door te slaan en te draaien maar ze wist dat dat hulpeloos was. Het waren er 2, 2 volgroeide mannen, groter en sterker, tegen haar 1 tiener die veel kleiner en zwakker was.

Hun taak was af, de prins kwam net binnen toen de soldaten naar buiten gingen. De soldaten ontvingen een signaal van de prins en deden dus de deur achter hen dicht.

De prins en het meisje keken elkaar heel voorzichtig aan, katara vanaf haar gebonden positie in de stoel en Zuko die naar beneden keek. Hun ogen keken elkaar aan voor de 2de maal voordat katara wegkeek naar die haatvolle brandende gele ogen.

"waar is de avatar?" zei hij simpel.

"stel geen stomme vragen!" riep ze terug.

"stomme vragen, meisje?" en zijn ogen versmalden

"je weet dat ik nooit zou vertellen waar mijn vrienden zijn!" zei ze vijandelijk terwijl ze haar hoofd arrogant van de prins wegdraaide. Vanbinnen rilde ze. "je moet niks proberen, je hebt waarschijnlijk al het hele eiland afgezocht en hem gevonden!" Zuko wist niet waar Aang was, en Katara ook niet, realiseerde Katara met een zinkend gevoel. Als ze niet op het eiland waren… zouden ze haar dan zijn aan het zoeken? Of hadden ze haar vergeten. Ze probeerde die gedachten kwijt te raken. Ze had nu wel met andere dingen te maken. Bijvoorbeeld, de prins.

In 1 flits stond hij recht voor haar, zijn vingers grepen haar kin en probeerde haar te laten kijken in zijn gezicht. Hij bestudeerde haar ogen voorzichtig. Katara keek weg. "jij weet ook niet waar ze zijn." Zei hij kalm, en liet Katara los. Een sarcastische, gemene blik kwam tevoorschijn op zijn gezicht. "niet dat dat iets uitmaakt."

Katar weigerde naar Zuko te kijken. In plaats daarvan focuste ze haar op de houten vloer. Ze kon het niet helpen te geloven dat hij zijn zoektocht naar Aang had opgegeven nu hij haar had." Was dat niet waar hij op duidde met zijn hele "niet dat dat iets uitmaakt." Nonsens. Hij zou toch niet denken dat zij de avatar was, ofwel? Waarom wou de prins niet weten waar de avatar was? Was dit niet zijn punt voor zijn hele achtervolging rond de wereld?

Zuko stond op, met zijn armen gekruist voor zijn borstkast. "ik ga mijn tijd niet meer verspillen aan die avatar."

Katara keek omhoog met een glans op haar gezicht. Ze was curieus waarom hij deze gekke zo onprinselijke Zuko dingen zei.

Hij verbrede zijn lacherige grijns, en ging verder "oh nee, voor deze lange tijd zal het de avatar zijn die mij achtervolgt."

" en dat allemaal dankzij de vrouw waar tegen ik nu spreek die hier aanwezig is op mijn schip." Zei hij met nog steeds de gemene grijns op zijn gezicht hij draaide om en stapte uit de kamer, die hij sloot achter hem.

Achter hem zat de nog steeds vastgebonden Katara die nu berijpte waarover de kwade bastaard had gesproken. Op een of andere manier wist Aang nu dat zij met de vuurmeesters was. En met hoop haar te bevrijden zouden Aang en haar broer overal Zuko's boot achtervolgen.

Ze liet een kleine schreeuw uit van frustratie.

Na haar net ontdekte kamer had ze nog geen tijd gekregen om in bad te gaan.

Terug aan de kust werden Sokka en Aang wakker die realiseerde dat het jonge meisje niet meer bij hun was. na 2 uur zoeken vonden ze de kleren die Zuko had achtergelaten aan een boom. Aang zag het vuurnatie teken op het mes.

"Vuurmeesters." Fluisterde Aang.


	4. h3 de vuurnatie vloot

Hoofdstuk 3: de vuurnaties vloot

**Hoofdstuk 3: de vuurnaties vloot.**

Een volle 30 minuten ( wat aanvoelde als een jaar) was Zuko weg, Katara zat vastgebonden in haar stoel, en draaide en woelde wat rond en hoopte dat voor haar volgende 10 verjaardagen iedereen potten gaf in alle soorten en maten zodat ze nooit zonder 1 zat.

Al vlug kwam een bediende binnen met 2 soldaten die haar los maakten (godzijdank) de bediende gaf haar een pot met water en een kleine kom met eten. Katara was een beetje geflatteerd dat ze 2 soldatenhadden gestuurd met de bediende.Voor wat het betekent dat men aan haar dacht als een bedreiging om mankracht te verspillen om het beschermen van een trouwe dienaar van haar. Of is het dat ze bezig waren met haar te bedreigen. Ze had veel liever haar eerste gedacht.

Nadat ze losgemaakt werd begon Katara aan haar schaarse diner. Wat bestond uit brood water en een sinaasappel.

Het eten was het laatste entertainment. Achter dat, zou ze niks kunnen doen behalve slapen. Wat later kwam de bediende terug op de pot en de kom met restjes eten te halen (arme man). Ze maakte haar stem klaar en zei iets luid zodat de soldaten haar zouden horen.

"ik moet de prins echt zien" commandeerde ze met een rustige stem.

Gemopper hoorde ze door de deur en een groffe stem beantwoorde haar. "zijne majesteit zei dat je niet uit je kamer mocht komen."

"maar ik moet dringend met hem praten, ik heb belangrijke informatie voor hem."

"nee…"

Ze was radeloos, radeloos genoeg om Zuko te zien en zo uit deze kamer te komen. " hij zal kwaad zijn als hij het uitvindt dat ik niet tegen hem mocht praten, hij zal kwaad zijn dat jij belangrijke informatie van de avatar achterhield."

De soldaten waren niet stom, maar iedereen had gezien wat er vorige keer gebeurde met een soldaat die in de weg van de prins ging toen ze de avatar wouden vangen. Niemand had de arme soldaat gezien na die dag. Het was goed genoeg om wat angst te behouden in het hart voor de soldaten.

Na een korte conversatie, hadden de 2 soldaten iets beslist. Snorremans kwam binnen en maakte Katara's handen los. "laten we gaan" zei hij en trok jet meisje naar voor zodat ze bijna viel. Katara was net verlost van een vloek, godzijdank kon ze het kamertje verlaten. De andere soldaat kwam erbij en duwde het meisje op de trappen telkens dichterbij het felle daglicht.

Terwijl ze op het dek waren gooide Katara haar hoofd naar achter en ademde wat frisse zeelucht in. Het dek was druk met zeelieden en soldaten die allerlei dingen deden. De officieren deelden de lakens uit en schreeuwden zodat de soldaten zouden luisteren. Zo te zien was er iets aan de hand. De kapitein die herkenbaar was aan 3 gouden strepen op zijn uniform zat aan tafel en rolde een kaart uit "we hebben afgesproken aan deze ontmoetingsplek" zei een scheepsmaat.

"Dat weet ik" zei de kapitein en pakte de rol en stak het in een tube "maar ik zie de belangrijkste vloot niet aan de horizon."

Voordat Katara meer van het gesprek kon horen, pakte een hand haar schouder zodat ze omdraaide tegenover het gezicht van de kwade prins Zuko.

"wat doe je hier" vroeg hij terwijl hij met zijn ogen rondkeek. Hij keek over haar schouder en zag dat de soldaten er nerveus bijstonden en herhaalde zijn vraag "wat doet zij hier."

"wel…euhh, ze zei dat ze moest iets belangrijks aan u vertellen heer." Stotterde snorremans, terwijl zijn partner constant knikte. "iets heel belangrijks."

"ah…, ik begrijp het." En de prins keek weer omlaag naar Katara. "en wat mag dat belangrijk iets dan wel niet zijn."

Katara plakte een valse lach op haar gezicht. "ik heb een kom met water nodig voor mijn haar."

Zuko's ogen verdonkerde, maar voordat hij in woede kon uitbarsten, hoorde hij een schreeuw van een scheepsmaat die iedereen's aandacht weg trok van het kleine drama van het watermeester meisje."de belangrijkste vloot is hier." Aan de horizon in het noorden zagen ze de eerste mast van een groot schip waar een rode vlag aan wapperde.

Deze staat van geluk ook mocht veronderstellen teweeg te brengen, het was verloren toen iedereen op het dek zijn moeite verdubbelde met wat ze bezig waren. Kuisen, binden, dragen, duwen, schuiven, roepen en een heleboel andere dingen werden in topsnelheid gedaan.

De kapitein stond plots achter de prins terwijl hij zijn zweterige voorhoofd afveegde met een handdoek. ' de belangrijkste vloot is hier, prins.' Zei hij ademloos terwijl hij de prins aanraakte met zijn hand.

Zuko duwde de hand weg en zei ongeduldig 'dat weet ik kapitein, ik ben niet doof!' de kapitein stapte nerveus naar achter.

De prins keerde terug naar zijn belangrijke gevangene. Hij zei stil tegen haar 'ik denk dat je wel op het dek kan blijven als je niet in onze weg loopt.' Hij keek naar de 2 soldaten. 'zorg dat haar niks overkomt. Hebben jullie dat begrepen idioten?'

De 2 idioten knikten

De prins met zijn gouden ogen vol met vuur en sprak verder 'alles wat met haar gebeurt, gebeurt ook met jullie begrepen? Als er een speer door haar lichaam boort, zal ik ook een speer door jullie boren. Als ze per ongeluk overboord valt, zal ik jullie overboord gooien.' Voordat hij zich omdraaide om naar de kapitein zijn informatie te luisteren keek hij de idioten nog even aan met een kwade blik.

Katara keek over haar schouder de wachters aan met een ondeugende blik. Dit kon nog eens leuk worden. Maar voordat ze een idee had om iets uit te halen schommelde het schip naar rechts waardoor ze met haar rug over de railing van het schip hangde. 'Shit!' Haar handen waren nog steeds vastgebonden achter haar rug, en ze viel nu net op haar verbrande hand. Ze duwde haar snel van de railing af en begon te vloeken. Se kon niks doen wanneer haar handen nog waren vastgebonden. De bediende had vroeg in de morgen een zalf een verband meegebracht en haar hand zo verzorgt. De zalf hielp, maar de huid van haar hand was nog steeds geblutst en rood en pijnlijk wanneer ze haar hand aanraakte. ze keek over haar schouder naar de veroorzaker van al haar problemen, ze wou dat ze nu gewoon een speer door ZIJN rug kon boren. Hij was de vijand, en hield haar gevangen in zijn stom schip. Als dat nog niet erg genoeg was, hij lokte Aang en Sokka ook nog eens in een val.

Ze beet bezorgd op haar onderlip, ze vroeg zich af of haar broer en vriend haar waren aan het zoeken. Wisten ze dat de vuurmeesters haar hadden meegenomen? Waren ze op dit moment haar aan het zoeken? Misschien niet, geefde ze toe aan zichzelf . Appa had alleen maar 1 nacht rust; en dat was zeker niet genoeg voor de hardwerkende vliegende bizon. Het verste wat ze konden vliegen waren misschien maar een paar mijl. Sinds dat ze had geslapen met hun op het eiland had ze geen idee waar het dichtstbijzijnde eiland zou liggen. Als ze zou springen van het schip (waarschijnlijk samen met haar 2 idiote wachters), kon ze blijven zwemmen en zou ze moe worden en nooit land vinden, zelfs niet met watersturen.

Ze zou maar moeten wennen aan een paar dagen meer gevangenschap. Voordat ze nog meer nadacht, deed ze haar hoofd omhoog en gaapte het zicht van een dozijn, misschien meer, zelfgeschilderde rode schepen die naar hun toekwamen van het noorden aan. Elk schip was groter dan het andere, en hadden allemaal trotse rode vlaggen met gouden motieven die wapperden aan de masten. De zeilen waren rood, de houten lichamen van het schip waren gemaakt uit prachtig goud- rood hout, en het waren er zo veel. Katara telde er precies 14, wat een zeer grootte vloot was samengesteld uit 5 kleinere schepen, 3 oorlogsschepen, 5 vuilnisschepen, en 1 gigantisch, trots vlagschip van de vloot. Het was gemakkelijk het dubbele van alle andere schepen, en het driedubbele van het schip waar Katara op zat, wat zeker 1 van de kleinere schepen was.

Ze merkte bijna de prins niet op die langs haar kwam staan. 'fantastisch zicht, is het niet?' zei hij bijna vriendelijk. Se knikte stil, haar ogen waren gefixeerd op het vlagschip wat steeds dichter en dichter kwam en zo een schaduw over hun dek bracht. 'Ze zijn prachtig.' Antwoordde ze.

Het zag er naar uit dat de prins haar arrogant aankeek. 'natuurlijk, dit is niks, het is misschien een tiende van de hele vuurnatie vloot.' Katara was er zeker van dat hij zijn neus zou omhoogsteken en gewoon zou omkeren als hij geen prins was. Hoe amusant het was, Zuko was nog steeds een prins. Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar de kapitein.

Na een tijdje zag de vloot er niet meer zo prachtig en warm uit. Er werd een koude schaduw gegeven van het vlagschip en de oorlogsschepen die steeds dichterbijkwamen, herinnerde Katara aan ja, dit was een oorlogsvloot, en ja, het hielp de vuurnatie de wereld over te nemen.Als prins Zuko's woorden enige verwijzing naar de echte grote van de vuurnatievloot waren geweest, dan was het geen wonder dat de andere vier elementen daaronder vielen. De koude metalige kannonnen zagen er gevaarlijk uit vanaf de zijden van de oorlogsschepen en ze maakten Katara omdraaien en neerzitten op een doos, met haar wachters die achter haar volgden.

Snel sloegen ze de houten planken uit van het vlagschip naar de kleinere schepen.Allerlei voorwerpen begonnen van voor naar achter te bewegen door de mannen die de schepen laden. Touwen hielpen mee om de grotere kartonnen dozen met eten en kannonballen te vervoeren van schip naar schip.

Prins Zuko verscheen langs haar,hij nam haar handen wast en zei streng 'Laten we gaan.' Katara barste uit in tranen ze voelde pijn door de grip in haar linkerhand.

'wat denk je dat je bezig bent?' Siste hij. Naar haar. De bemanning was gestopt met kijken. Hij kon zijn gezicht niet verliezen in zicht bij deze mannen, hij kon zelfs het meisje niet blijven vasthouden. "is er een probleem?' Hij keek Katara kwaad aan met een gefixeerde blik met zijn verwonde gezicht.

'ja!' Schreeuwde ze terug. ' Ik probeer mijn hand te redden, die hand die jij hebt verbrand!'

hij gaf een gemene blik en pakte rechter arm en duwde haar dicht tegen zich aan. 'Je zal leven.' Zei hij gemeen. Hij duwde haar voorwaarts en liet ze voorop wandelen op de weg van het kleine schip naar het vlagschip ze dacht dat ze zeker daar zou verblijven.

Katara plaatste haar bevende voet op de houten plank, haar eerste stap vooruit. Ze had niet bang van grootte hoogtes ( het constante vliegen op Appa had die angst weggenomen.) En ook niet van het oceaan water onder haar (ze was een watermeester.) het pad naar het vlagschip was redelijk smal, en er was geen plaats waar je voeten grip hadden. Ze kon gemakkelijk uitglijden met haar hoofd iets raken en sterven voor ze het wist. En haar handen waren vastgebonden aan haar rug zodat ze helemaal geen balans had.

Ze was nu al halfweg de plank, haar 2 wachters achter haar, waren zeker meer nerveus dan haar. Zuko's ogen boorden door haar rug zodat ze niks zou proberen uithalen.

Op dat moment loste een man zijn grip op een touw en de lading met dozen slingerde razendsnel naar de gangplank waar Katara en de rest op stonden.

Katara keek omhoog en zag de dozen op haar af komen ze begon te schreeuwen. De dozen kwamen recht in haar maag terecht en duwden haar van de plank. Ze viel in het koude, zoute water zo een 10 meter van de gangplank ze probeerde haar boven water te houden met haar vastgebonden handen. Ze hoorde ook nog ander gespetter wat waarschijnlijk. Van haar 2 wachters kwamen. Ze waren waarschijnlijk ook gevallen door de dozen, ofwel heeft Zuko ze erin geduwd, ze wist het niet, en ze gaf er ook niks om. Ze volgde haar natuurlijk instinct en bleef strijden voor haar leven. Ze focuste en probeerde zo een grote golf te maken die haar terug op het vlagschip zou hijsen. Net voordat ze de golf bijna had, hoorde ze nog wat gespetter langs haar voordat ze hem zag wist ze dat het prins Zuko was. hij pakte het meisje vast rond haar middel, en werden zo omhoog getrokken door het touw dat rond Zuko's middel was gebonden. Ze werden omhooggetrokken door de bemanning (hij was hun prins) en de 2 wachters klommen langs een trap.

'w-w-…waarom sprong je erin gemenerik.' Katara hoestte en keek naar Zuko.

Hij keek verrast, hij dacht zeker dat hij na zijn daad wat meer werd geapprecieerd 'om jou te redden natuurlijk.'

Katara stond op en deed haar haar uit haar gezicht . 'als je het toevallig nog niet hebt opgemerkt, uwe majesteit.' Zei ze sarcastisch ' ik ben een watermeester wat betekent dat ik heel goed kan zwemmen integendeel van je 2 soldaten daar.' Ze draaide om en keek naar haar 2 wachters die de andere bemanning vroeg om te helpen.

'je handen zijn vastgebonden aan je rug, je zou nog niet eens kunnen zwemmen.' Siste hij. Ze pakte haar arm en trok haar weg van de starende soldaten en zeelieden op het dek. Hij draagde haar naar onder en gooide haar door een deur waar ze viel op de grond.

Zij keek naar hem en hij keek naar haar.

'ik denk dat je belangrijke fucking avatar niet in het water was gesprongen om je te redden je zou mij wat meer moeten appreciëren dan die avatar, mij een prins van de vuurnatie.' Hij staarde naaronder en keek haar aan. Het water drupte van zijn enige paardenstaart.

Katara negeerde de opmerking van "haar belangrijke avatar". 'het was jou keuze om me te redden.' Zei ze kalm. 'ik ben perfect thuis in het water, ik was een golf aan het maken om zo terug op het schip te geraken maar jij verpeste het doen jij erin sprong!' haar tirannie eindigde in een schreeuw.

Er kwam een sarcastische beweging op zijn mond. 'of ik dat moet geloven, of jij terug op dit schip kwam waar je gevangen bleef als een kleine brave gevangene.' ' je zou je gewoon laten reizen naar die 2, zoeken naar die fucking avatar en dat kleine excuus voor een krijger' zijn ogen versmalden.' En als je zo thuis bent in het water, heb je er voor gezorgd dat het touw brak en het laten blijken dat je per ongeluk in het water viel!' hij leunde over haar en keek haar recht aan in haar gezicht " denk maar niet dat ik je stom plan niet heb ontdekt."voor ze haar kon afvragen waarom hij de behoefte had om aan een vervloeking "avatar" toe te voegen, of boos te worden op hem omdat hij haar broer een "dom excuus van een krijger" te noemen of ontkennen dat ze ooit een plan zo dom als degene waarvoor hij haar beschuldigde kon maken, hij had abrupt opgestaan en zijn ogen op het raam gehouden, onaangenaam aan zijn zware harnas, druipend van zeewater, staan trekken.

"ik haat deze fucking oceaan.' Zei hij met geen emotie, en ging naar zijn kamer, hij deed de deur dicht en sloot het veilig af wat hoorde alsof er 4 sloten buiten op de deur zaten.

Bedankt voor het vertalen marjolein aka zutaratje


	5. h4 een oncomfortabele situatie

Hoofdstuk 4: een oncomfortabele situatie

**Hoofdstuk 4: een oncomfortabele situatie **

Na Zuko's abrupte vertrek, kon Katara helemaal niks meer doen buiten haar optrekken in de zetel. Haar handen waren nog steeds vastgebonden achter haar rug, haar hand prikte nog steeds nadat Zuko haar op de grond had gegooid.

Iets daarna kwam er een bediende langs, dezelfde die haar verzorgde en bediende als vorige keer wat Katara wel verwacht had.

"Dat werd tijd" mopperde ze. De bediende gaf geen antwoord, hij verwisselde het verband en bracht Katara een nieuwe set van droge kleren. De kleren waren precies hetzelfde als haar vorige set en ze had een wantrouwig gevoel dat het Zuko's kleren waren, ze waren dezelfde stijl van broek en shirt onder zijn harnas. Ze waren ook gemaakt uit een fijn materiaal wat geen enkele soldaat of zeeman op dit schip zich kon veroorloven.

Ze had ook al gemerkt dat ze in Zuko's kamer zat.

De kamer stond vol met alle soorten van fijne beklede leunstoelen, lagen, en sofa's. Een knap mahoniebureau met een overladen kristallamp bevond zich in één hoek. Het meubilair werd niet genageld aan de vloer in deze ruimte, waarschijnlijk omdat de zachte kastanjebruine deken onder haar voeten binnen voor boorgaten veel te duur en waardevol was.

Nochtans, werd het gigantische bed genageld aan de muur. Katara had nooit verondersteld een bed er zo comfortabel en groot uit kon zien. Boven aan het bed hingen rode fluweelluifels en zodat ze wat privacy hadden. En de deur van de kamer had vier stomme sloten.

De talloze hoofdkussens behandelden het dekbed op het bed. Katara was zeker dat ze van fluweel, satijn, zijde, en een ander aantal dure doeken werden gemaakt. Se voelde met haar hand aan 1 kant van het gouden satijnen kussen, en ze kon de verleiding niet weerstaan ze sprong in het bed en viel in slaap alsof ze net in de hemel zat. Ze dacht aan haar slaapplaatsen die ze deze week al had gehad a) op de rug van een vliegende bizon, b) op de harde aarde in een dunne slaapzak en c) en een klein, oud kot op het kleine schip.

Het was een zeer oncomfortabele situatie Om in een nat harnas rond te lopen op het dek terwijl het water uit je laarzen kwam met elke stap die je nam. Zuko stapte kwaad naar het hoofd dek waar de kapitein en enkele belangrijke officieren op hem stonden te wachten. Hij kon zo niet naar de meeting gaan waar hoge leden van zijn bemanning zaten terwijl er overal water van hem af droop, en hij WEIGERDE absoluut om naar terug zijn kamer te gaan, waar Katara tegen haar zin zat. Hij zou dan toegeven of zich excuseren als hij zo rap terug zou keren na het gevecht met het meisje.

Zo deed hij de hele tijd verder, totdat hij een hand op zijn schouder voelde.

"Oom!" Zuko was een beetje verrast om zijn vaders broer te zien. Hij wist natuurlijk dat oom Iroh op het vlagschip was, maar hij had het niet verwacht hem te zien voor de meeting.

"Heb je wat hulp nodig om uit dat harnas te geraken, Zuko?" zijn oom hielp hem uit de metalen pansers rond zijn armen uit te doen. "Ik heb gehoord wat er was gebeurd."

"Dan weet je zeker en vast ook over het meisje." Zei Zuko terwijl hij zijn arm uit het harnas wringde.

"Jep."

Zuko wachtte nog vijf seconden meer om te reageren op zijn ooms antwoord, "wel? Je krijgt altijd informatie over elk ding wat ik doe, wat het ook is de avatar verliezen of adem nemen."

Zijn oom keek hem kalm aan "Waar is ze nu?"

"In mijn kamer." Antwoordde Zuko. "Breng dit ook terug, als je wil." Hij schoof het metalen harnas naar zijn oom. "Ik ben te laat voor de meeting." Zuko liep weg, het maakte hem niet uit of zijn broek en shirt nog nat waren ze zouden toch rap drogen door de wind op deze zonnige dag.

Zijn oom draaide om en vertrok naar Zuko's kamer.

Het ratelen van de sloten maakte Katara wakker. Een oude man kwam binnen, die iets in zijn handen had wat leek op Zuko's harnas. Hij zette het neer in een hoekje en ging toen in een zetel zitten langs Katara's zijde van het bed.

"wie ben je?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig aan de oude gozer die helemaal was gekleed in een vuurnatie harnas. Zeker niemand vriendelijk.

"Ik ben Zuko's oom Iroh." Zei hij terwijl hij het meisje verder bestudeerde. Nu herkende Katara hem. "En jij moet de charmante gevangene van Zuko zijn waar ik al zoveel over heb gehoord."

"Oh ja? Van wie?" snift Katara. Als hij dingen van Zuko had gehoor zou hij haar zeker niet charmant hebben genoemd. Ze kreeg een beangstigende gedachte. "Ben jij een… een overhorer?" folteraar was het echte woord waar ze aan dacht.

Hij begon te lachen. Katara vond het niet zo grappig. "Nee, meisje, nee."

"wel, dan heb ik enkele vragen voor u." Katara legde haar terug relaxt neer tussen de kussens.

"Ik zal zien wat ik kan antwoorden." En Iroh zette zich terug in de zetel.

"op wel schip zitten we nu?"

"op het vlagschip van Zuko's vloot, de gouden draak."

"Waar gaan we naartoe?"

Iroh keek voorzichtig weg "Ik moet eerst vragen aan Zuko of ik je dat mag vertellen."

Katara was verbaasd. "WAT! Moet je aan HEM vragen om verschillende dingen te mogen doen? U bent de oudere!" bij haar in de zuidelijke waterstam kregen de oudere altijd het laatste woord. Waarom moest oom Iroh gaan vragen voor toestemming aan zijn neefje. Katara was wat geshockt.

"Hij is de prins." Zij Iroh simpel, en er kwam een lach op zijn gezicht "Hoe oud denk je dat Zuko is meisje?"

"Mijn naam is Katara." Zij ze automatisch. "Hoe oud dat Zuko is?" ze fronste ze had hier nog nooit aan gedacht. Hoe oud was die krankzinnige man.

Oom Iroh leunde voorwaarts en vouwde zijn handen samen in afwachting. "je antwoord, lieve Katara, is misschien het hoogtepunt van mijn dag."

Ze besloot het maar te proberen. "Uhm… twintig? Één en twintig?" ze zag een expressie op Iroh's gezicht, ze versnelde en maakt een vast besluit. "Achteraan in de twintig?" zei ze uiteindelijk.

Iroh barste uit in het lachen, zo luid dat de 2 bewakers buiten naar elkaar keken uit verwarringen.

Iroh lachte een volle minuut voordat hij stiller werd zo wat woorden door zijn mond probeerde te sturen. Katara leek net bevroren. Had ze hem te jong geschat? Te oud?

"Katara, jou vanger, zijne majesteit prins Zuko, is precies zeventien jaar!" Iroh wachte met een vreemde blik op zijn rimpelig gezicht op de reactie van Katara.

Katara bleef stil. Dat betekende dat Zuko alleen twee jaar ouder was dan haar en even oud als haar oudere broer Sokka. Hoe kon het dat de twee zoveel verschillend van elkaar waren. Hij, was gedreven om zijn doelen te halen, hij deed als een volwassen commandant, hij gaf bevelen aan mensen die dubbel zo oud waren als hij op zijn eigen vloot die een hele stad konden vernietigen. Zij, ze reisde samen met haar oudere beschermde broer en een twaalf jaar oude avatar in training rond de wereld.

"wel." Begon ze abrupt "dat was nog eens een verrassing."

Iroh bestudeerde haar voorzichtig. "wel ik heb vandaag genoeg gelachen." Hij stond op vanuit de zetel, de vermoeide generaal plaatste zijn handen op zijn heupen en verliet de kamer. " Ik begrijp waarom je zo verrast bent. Zuko draagt een grote last op zijn schouders, meisje. Hij doet alsof hij het dubbele van zijn leeftijd is en neemt een grote verantwoordelijkheid op zich. Soms doet hij meer volwassener dan ik doen." Hij stopte en zei wat droevigs. "Hij heeft geen fantastische kindertijd gehad. Zijn moeder stierf, zijn vader leidt een oorlog en zijn verbanning op zijn veertiende. Iroh keek even naar Katara "Vertel niet dat ik dat tegen jou heb gezegd."

Katara knikte stil met deze nieuwe informatie. Er was een uitleg voor al zijn gedrag. Hij zag er altijd zo intens uit maar nu ze zijn leeftijd kende was hij een beetje te intens.

"Ik ga je nu met rust en alleen laten." En knipoogde naar haar. Ze kon niet vertellen of hij nu serieus was of niet "de mensen zullen zich afvragen waarom een oude gozer zoals ik zo een lange tijd spendeer met een mooi jong meisje als u." hij knipoogde weer. Katara hoopte dat hij deze keer een grapje maakte. Aan de andere kant was hij een perverse oude man.

"dank je." Zei ze terwijl ze wuifde toen hij weg ging. Wat zijn bedoelingen ook waren, ze had nu een conversatie gehad waar ze de rest van de dag over kon nadenken

Iroh kwam Zuko tegen toen hij de kapitein zijn cabine uit kwam.

"Zo wat is het plan? Mijn neefje." Vroeg oom Iroh terwijl hij langs de prins van de vuurnatie liep. "waar gaan we nu naartoe?"

Prins Zuko zuchte en masseerde zijn arm met 1 hand, de andere hand hield een pakje met lange tubes waar zeekaarten inzaten vast. "Wel, ik wil zo snel mogelijk terug gaan naar de vuurnatie, maar kapitein Raku zegt dat er een klein stadje aan de kust van het aarderijk niet zo ver vandaan ligt. Ongeveer vijf dagen varen, misschien minder."

"Is het een wat we hebben bezet?" vroeg zijn oom

"Ja, we hebben er een paar legioenen gezet om ze onder controle te houden, maar ze zijn niet de vriendelijkste stad. Twee van onze schepen hebben bijna geen voedingswaar aan boord, en je weet hoe Raku is over genoeg eten te hebben voor de bemanning." Zuchte Zuko opnieuw toen ze aankwamen aan de eetkamer van de officieren, en een kaart uitspreidde op de lege tafel.

"Wel als ze weigeren ons te geven wat we willen, kunnen we altijd kracht gebruiken."

"Dat is geen probleem." Zei Zuko voordat hij begon te kijken in op de kaart met zijn oom. "Ik wil gewoon zo snel mogelijk terug gaan naar de hoofdstad van de vuurnatie."

"Waarom?" vroeg zijn oom curieus.

"Er is een gerucht dat er piraten zijn in deze wateren, en dat ze weten dat het meisje bij mij is, de Avatar zal dan wel binnen een paar dagen langskomen en haar willen redden ofzo." Zei Zuko. "noch de piraten noch de Avatar zal krijgen wat ze willen, als ik er mee te maken heb, het kan ons misschien wat ophouden."

"vrolijk om naar huis te gaan?" zei zijn oom stil.

Zuko's ogen veranderden. "Nee. Maar hoe sneller ik daar ben, hoe dichter de avatar is in onze havens en heeft hij minder bescherming. En dan kan ik mijn val op hem vlugger gebruiken."

"wel," Zei Iroh terwijl hij zijn hand ruste op zijn neefjes schouder. "Ik vertrouw je om de juiste keuze te maken. Ik zelf laat je met rust zodat je kan gaan mediteren, ik zie je tijdens het diner." Hij liep uit de deur in het zonlicht.

"Ja, misschien." Mompelde Zuko toen zijn oom wegging. De prins spendeerde de rest van de na de middag met discussiëren met zijn kapitein en officieren wat de beste weg was voor de vloot. Een vermoeien werk voor een prins.

Zuko openede zijn deur ging in zijn kamer en sloot de deur opnieuw. Zijn kaarten legde hij allemaal op zijn bureau. Hij deed een paar lampen aan in de kamer, hij kleedde zich vlug uit en deed daarna vlug een nieuw shirt en broek aan. Zijn garderobe was helemaal het zelfde want je kleren moesten toch niet variëren op een schip op zee. Hij wreef even in zijn ogen, deed de luifels op zij en realiseerde dat het meisje nog steeds in zijn kamer was. en zelfs meer in zijn bed.

Katara opende langzaam haar ogen en zag Zuko recht voor haar gezicht. "Wat." Mompelde ze terwijl ze nog moe was. Toen ze realiseerde wat er gebeurde en wie er aan het bed stond deed ze haar ogen fatsoenlijk open en was wakker.

"Wat wil je? Kom je me weer ambeteren?" Zei ze stil.

"Je ligt in mijn bed." Prins Zuko wist niks anders te zeggen.

"wel,." Zei Katara terwijl ze haar rug naar de prins draaide: "Dit is nu mijn bed slaap jij maar op de vloer.

Zuko begon wat vervelend te worden hij had zijn ganse dag gespendeerd met het vervelende meisje te redden, te discussiëren met zijn bemanning waar ze voedingswaar gingen kopen, en hij wou godverdomme naar zijn bed om godverdomme te kunnen slapen. En het moment dat Katara zijn rug omdraaide was hij nog meer pissig geworden.

"wel," zei hij ijselijk terwijl hij ging zitten aan de lege kant van het bed, "En op dit moment is het mijn bed." Hij legde en zette zijn kussens opzij met meer energie dan nodig. "Jij kan gaan slapen op de vloer."

Katara hefte haar hoofd omhoog van het kussen en gaapte Zuko aan. Ze staarde hem aan, wanneer hij zijn hoofd naar haar draaide hij lag nu volledig in bed. "een echte gentleman ben je niet." Zei ze op dezelfde ijzige toon die hij ook had gebruikt. "wel ik blijf hier liggen." Ze draaide om en keek naar hem. Ze staarde elkaar aan.

Zuko realiseerde dat hij deed als een echte puber. Het maakte hem niet uit dat de meeste jongen als ze 17 waren zo deden. Dingen waren altijd anders voor hem. Hij draaide weg van Katara en lag nu op zijn rug. "wel, als ik hier blijf liggen en jij ook." Hij keek vanuit één kant uit zijn ogen "dit bed is waarschijnlijk groot genoeg voor ons beiden."

Katara's ogen verbreedde. Het kon toch niet zijn dat hij voorstelde om de nacht samen te delen laat staan in hetzelfde bed. Haar blik verhardende, zei zou niet als eerste op de grond gaan liggen "oké." Zei ze "Maar je snurkt beter niet."

"En jij schopt me maar niet." Zei hij terug

"En jij raakt me beter niet aan!"

"Ik zou er nog niet eens van dromen."

Ze maakte een ongelovig hmph geluid "Ik weet alles over puber jongens. Jullie zijn allemaal testeron gedreven hormonen freaks." Zoals haar broer bijvoorbeeld.

Hij keek even naar haar voor hij omdraaide: "Ik ben anders."

En dat eindigde de conversatie voor deze nacht


End file.
